The Marauders: Sixth year at Hogwarts
by harrypotterfan18
Summary: This is the story of how Lily and James grow up and get over their previous arguments and form a friendship which eventually leads to their getting together. 6th yr! It's got some dialogue and funny bits with quite a bit of Sirius. JP/LE SB/MM. Please R
1. Chapter 1

James was bored and maybe even a little lonely. It had only been the summer holidays for one week and he was already missing his best friends. He was reading Quidditch Through the Ages and The Daily Prophet at the same time but still wasn't interested. He heard a knock at the door. It couldn't be his parents. They were out doing something for the ministry. He pushed away the paper and the book and bounded down the stairs to open the door.

"Merlin's beard mate, I'm soaking! What took you so long?" Without waiting for a reply Sirius crossed the threshold and entered the house. Reading the quizzical look James shot him he said, "Just a sec Prongs. Let me dry off a bit and I'll tell you everything." James noticed a rare look of sadness on the face of his best friend along with a not so rare look of anger. He hurried to the kitchen to get Sirius some tea, eager to here his tale. This wasn't the first time Sirius had shown up on his doorstep and he wondered what had caused it this time. Probably more family troubles. Sirius and his family had very different values and views on almost everything. Sirius remained in the living room, dripping a puddle of rainwater on to the floor from his wet clothes. His eyes burned with choked back rage and he felt like a powerful dragon about to explode. James came back with the tea and also a bottle of firewhisky he nicked from his parents.

"Here," he said placing the down in front of Sirius, who regarded it coolly, while eyeing the firewhisky. "Oh no you don't" he said as Sirius reached for the bottle. "That's for after you've told me why you're all troubled. It's your parents again right?"

"Yea… again. But this time I think I'm out for good."

"I'm really sorry mate." And the look in James' said that he really meant it. "What was it this time? Muggles? Dark Magic?

"Actually mate, it was you." James was shocked but blankly nodded urging his closest friend to continue. "They said if I wanted to stay a part of the Black family I should stop hanging out with blood traitors like you and start hanging around with the right crowd. You know, Regulus and all his death eater friends like Snivelly. I said, 'If that's what being a Black means I'm not sure I want to be one.' I stormed out and left. It was pretty bad. She tried to cruciate me as I hopped on my motorcycle to get here.

"Ouch! I'm really sorry." He said once again, " You didn't have to do that for me you know… But, I'm impressed that you did. I… thank you."

"OI! THERE'S A REASON I'M IN GRYFFYINDOR AND NOT SLYTHERIN LIKE THE REST OF MY LOT!" The said and tense mood was ended by the boys' laughter. "Now can we break open the firewhisky?"

One hour and one bottle of firewhisky later, the boys were a little drunk and feeling rash and reckless.

"And then," slurred James, " I pinned that pretty muggle girl up against a wall and kissed her for all I was worth."

"Good for you Prongs!" Sirius said happily, "I think it's healthy for you to get with even more girls this summer. Trying to forget Evans?"

"Nah! Not forget, just date other people until she comes around." The boys sat and nodded in silence for a few moments. "Hey Padfoot, how 'bout giving those muggle 'pleaze men something to be scared about on that motorbike of yours?"

"Prongs mate, never thought there would be a better time." So after a scribbled note to James' parents, the boys set off.

They zoomed down the highway at lightening speed on Sirius' motorcycle, which was going much faster than any normal motorcycle should go. James, sitting on the back of the motorcycle, was cheering loudly, "Come on Padfoot, can't this old muggle contraption go any faster? Ole' Prongs here is getting hungry!" Sirius, driving the motorcycle, gave a short bark-like laugh, and with the sound of a revving engine, the motorcycle sped on into the night, the hoots of the boys' laughter sounding behind them. After a couple more minutes of speedy driving, James and Sirius pulled in to a semi-deserted parking lot. Leaving the motorbike behind, they headed into the pub. "Are you sure about this James? I've never been to a muggle pub before… they seem rather…you know… dodgy." Sirius sounded slightly suspicious, his haughty tone made his companion smirk. "Yea Sirius! Don't get your wand in a knot! It's a good place. What's the harm in a little old-fashioned food cooked without magic?" They entered the pub and were almost immediately seated at a booth by a pretty blond waitress. Sirius ignored the menu the waitress handed him, and after letting his eyes follow her curvy figure back to the kitchen, he turned his attention to James. Who wore a startled expression and was gaping at the door. A family had just entered the restaurant. On first glance they appeared a normal family: there was a tired, work-worn, aging father, a skinny housewife mother, and two daughters. The older of the two daughters looked very upset, her very long neck supporting a horse-like face that looked quite unhappy. The younger daughter was very pretty. Long red hair framing a thing face with two green eyes popping out from behind ginger lashes. Sirius snickered, " James Potter, what am I going to do with you? The whole point of summer is to get away from school. Not run into the love of your life every so often." James blushed, an act that did not go unnoticed by his best friend Sirius Black. "Whatever…. The food… it's just really good here." His pathetic lie made Sirius smirk to himself; his long black hair was shaken off his face with his laugh to reveal stunningly handsome features, which wore a slightly haughty look. The family sat down at a table in the middle of the restaurant not far from the booth where James and Sirius were sitting. "Seriously mate, this is getting out of control. Why don't you just ask her out again? I mean… the worst you can get is another rejection!" James nodded, not really paying attention to his friend. His eyes were still on the back of Lily's head. "You're right, this is weird. Let's go before she notices we're here and starts yelling at me." And with a dejected air, the boys left the restaurant, leaving the disappointed waitress yelling after them to "Come back and get something to eat!" The fresh feeling of the outdoors seemed to have an affect on James. "Padfoot, why do you think she won't go for me?" He asked Sirius. "I dunno Prongs, maybe it's because whenever you're around her you act different… Just try being yourself mate, quit this stalking codswallop and let her notice you naturally. I mean, it might take years…" Both friends laughed at this as they climbed back on the motorcycle. Sirius figured James really must like Lily a lot as he spent so much time thinking about her. James had had other girlfriends, true, but he must really like her to, even in a drunken state, care about her enough to leave her with her family and not tease or embarass her. Sirius turned around to make sure James was secured on the motorcycle before taking off down the highway. James was silently thinking of Lily. True, whenever she was around he couldn't resist showing off, hexing Snape, playing with a Snitch; if only she would notice him. Whenever they talked it was just her yelling at him, "Potter, you are such an arrogant toe rag! Leave him alone!" or "I can't stand you! You think you're so cool when you're really just a stuck up prick!" His mournful reverie ended when Sirius cheered him up with a suggestion. He mentioned another bottle of firewhisky he got from some lovely young witch he met in a pub the week previously. The boys laughed at this remembering how Sirius and his good looks got an attractive seventh year at Hogwarts to go out him. Their relationship ended when the seventh year found out Sirius really only wanted a bottle of firewhisky for himself and his friends, and nothing more from their relationship. James thought of his old girlfriend too, one of Lily's friends. He'd hoped that in going out with her, Lily would notice him more. They broke up at the end of the school year. He wished that over the summer, all his and Lily's disagreements and fights would be forgotten, and that in the fall they could both return to Hogwarts arguments forgotten to start afresh and maybe even become friends for their sixth year.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Sirius spent the rest of the summer gleefully tearing around on Sirius' motorbike

James and Sirius spent the rest of the summer gleefully tearing around on Sirius' motorbike. They messed around with some pretty muggle mainly for fun but Sirius insisted that James keep trying to get over Lily at last that summer. It was with happy hearts that on September first, they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

After being dropped off by James' mum at platform nine and three quarters, and giving her quick peck on the cheek, the boys dragged their trunks into a compartment empty but for the other two marauders. After a happy reunion of many slaps on the back and summer tales, Remus said he should start out for the prefects meeting and Peter mumbled something about finding some food. James and Sirius, the most popular and handsome boys at school, trailed down the length of the train greeting friends and hexing enemies They were followed mainly by a group of giggling girls who eyed Sirius and James hopefully. Sirius paused to say, "Hey love!" to a girl he dated last year and hurried down the crowded corridor to find James who had found Lily, all his girls from the summer forgotten. Sirius smirked to himself and went over to join them.

"Hey Evans!" He said jovially.

"Hey Black! Good summer?"

But before he could reply James sent him a look as if to say, "Back off! She's mine!" before answering the question himself,

"Yea Evans, we had a great time. Sirius stayed at my place and it was pretty cool."

"Wasn't asking _you_ Potter. My summer was good too, thanks for asking." She said sarcastically. "Gotta go! Prefect meeting." She turned sharply on her heel and retreated back down the corridor.

"OI EVANS!" James roared down the hallway towards her retreating back, "Go with me to the start of year feast?" She paused and called back over her shoulder,

"No way, Potter!" she hurried to the prefects compartment. James looked crestfallen while Sirius sniggered,

"When are you gonna learn she's just not into you, Prongs mate?"

"I can always keep trying!" He laughed back as they headed towards their compartment. On the way back they ran into one of Lily's closest fiends, Marlene McKinnon. James and Marlene greeted each other cordially while Sirius eyed her up and down and then said, spur of the moment,

" Well you sure look beautiful today love." Marlene blushed. "Fancy going to the feast with me tonight, love?"

"I guess so." She shrugged before running off to tell her friends that _she_ was going to the feats with _Sirius._ Both boys chuckled all the way back to the compartment.

"You've got some nerve Padfoot!"

"Aww come on Prongs! You would've asked someone too if you hadn't just been rejected by Lily for what… the fiftieth time?" James shoved Sirius and they both collapsed into their compartment to lounge on their seats for the rest of the journey.

Meanwhile, as Lily entered the prefects compartment she couldn't help but think that James Potter looked, if possible, even more handsome this year. But she pushed that thought out of her head. "No! I've hated Potter forever. I can't start liking him now." She thought as she took a seat next to Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

The train ground to a halt at Hogsmeade station

The train ground to a halt at Hogsmeade station. They were finally at Hogwarts! James and Sirius whooped loudly before shoving their way off the train to get on one of the first carriages. Remus and Peter scurried in behind them, then came Marlene. Sirius motioned for her to sit next to him. She shrugged again and went over to him. Then Lily climbed into the carriage,

"Oh great! Just my luck. Potter's carriage… What are you doing here Marlene? Oh never mind!" she said as she watched Sirius' arm snake its way around Marlene's shoulders.

"Hey Evans!" James said. "Fancy a nice seat right here?" He patted the seat next to him as Sirius had done minutes before. She rolled her eyes and said,

"No Potter. I'd rather not ruin my dinner by having to sit next to you!" She shot him an icy stare and squeezed herself in between Remus and Sirius. An awkward silence ensued and no one spoke until they had exited the carriage. Lily sped ahead to help a second year, who seemed to have misplaced her cat. The second year was sobbing hysterically. James, Remus, and Peter followed behind her. Remus and Peter were mercilessly teasing James for his latest conversation with Lily. Finally, came Sirius and Marlene, his arm around her waist, their heads close together. They were talking quietly. Suddenly, the teasing got to James,

"OI, SHUT UP!" He bellowed. This caused everyone to stop in their tracks. Lily quickly released the second year from a hug. "Hey Evans, if I cried would you hug me too?" He held out his arms as if hoping for a hug. She slapped him on the wrist. He smirked at her before continuing on into the castle and she turned around to continue comforting the second year. But while patting the sobbing girls head she couldn't help but to think,

"How could I have thought he was cute even for a second!" But the voice in the back of her had told her,

"He fancies you Lily." But she ignored that thought and led the second year into the school.

Once everyone was seated in the great hall, and yes, Lily did sit with the marauders, but only for Marlene, Dumbledore started giving his start of term feast.

He listed the number of banned items this year, the marauders groaned audibly and warned the students that the forbidden forest was off limits to everyone. Here the four friends exchanged smirks and laughed to themselves. Finally he asked the prefects from each house to rise as their names were called.

"And finally, the Gryffindor prefects, Remus Lupin!" Remus stood and received a smattering of raucous applause, "And Lily Evans!" The applause was much more boisterous mainly due to the fact that James wolf-whistled loudly and called

"Ow ow!" when Lily stood. She shot him back another cold look and ignored him all through the rest of dinner.

At last the feast ended and Lily and Remus led the first years towards the Gryffindor common room. Upon arriving in the common room, Lily left the first years to Remus and stormed over to where James and Peter were sitting in front of the fire playing exploding snap.

"Oh hey Evans. Glad you could join us. Want a chair?" James stood up offering her his chair.

"Oh get over it Potter you big git!"

"Angry now aren't we, Evans? Calm down. You're a big girl!" Peter, sensing a fight scurried off to the dormitory for an early night.

"POTTER YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What did I do now?"

"How dare you humiliate me in front of the whole school! Cheering at me like some common dancing girl at a pub! How dare you mock me in front of that second year. Did you know you made her cry even harder for making her feel like a baby?"

"Wow Lily…"

"DON'T CALL ME LILY!"

"Sorry Evans. I… I didn't mean too." He stammered. He looked utterly taken aback. "I'm sorry. I really am... I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well Potter, maybe you better think next time before you open your mouth. Oh wait… that's impossible for you! Never mind!" And with those last harsh words she stalked over to sit in a corner of the common room, sulk, and stare out the window into the dark night. James stared resolutely into the fire.

"How was it that on his first day at Hogwarts, Lily already hated him more than she had before? Hadn't he resolved to try to change this year? Let Evans forget their previous feuds?" He thought, "So much for that."

Sirius sat in the middle of the common room with Marlene, they were still talking. James and Lily both seemed to notice this at the same time as both withdrew their attention from their own miseries and turned their attention towards the couple on the floor. This was behavior was very unlike Sirius, he usually didn't do much talking with girls. He got to know them but they never really got to know him. And Marlene seemed very interested in getting to know Sirius.

"Hey Marlene! Come sit over here!" Lily called. Before leaving Sirius it looked as if the two were going to kiss. But Sirius stood up first, offered Marlene his hand, another very un-Sirius –like gesture and helped her stand up. He guided her over to Lily before going to sit with James.

"So mate. Looks like you're doing better than me at least." James said. But Sirius wasn't listening he was still staring at Marlene. "Oi, Padfoot! What's up with you? You could've kissed her but you didn't. That's the first time I've seen you turn down an opportunity like that."

"Yea, I was going to. But then something told me she was a special girl. I shouldn't rush anything. We've been talking a lot. I usually don't talk that much with my girls."

"I know," replied James "I've witnessed your 'not talking' on several occasions." The boys smirked at each other before Sirius continued,

"You know Prongs, I think I really like her. She's a really lovely girl. And not just her obvious gorgeousness." James nodded; Marlene was a very pretty girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes, like Lily's, but a shade lighter. "She's nice to talk with. I can talk with her like I do with you guys almost. It's nice" Sirius looked down and snuck a look at Marlene who was deep in conversation with Lily. "Well I think I'll go to bed." Sirius said, "See you in a bit?" James nodded and remained by the fire, half-listening to Lily and Marlene's conversation.

"So you like him?" Lily asked. Marlene replied by nodding her head and blushing. "You know he's friend's with Potter right?" again Marlene nodded. Lily sighed.

"He's not like that!" Marlene interjected, "When you talk with him. He's different not as cocky. He's nicer. I like talking with him." Now it was Lily's turn to smirk,

"And that's saying something from the girl who generally doesn't get around to much talking with her boyfriends." The girls chuckled.

"I think I like him," Marlene whispered. "Do you think he could like me?"

"I don't know." Lily replied, "Possibly." She then noticed James listening to their conversation, she sighed. "Potter, can't you just leave us alone?" He gave her an odd expression, nodded and went up to the dormitory, almost bursting for want to tell Sirius the conversation he had just overheard. "Well Marlene. Let's go to bed. I'm surprised you didn't let Sirius kiss you tonight."

"Something told me not to. Just let it wait. I like talking with him. Why spoil it?" The girls laughed and went upstairs to their dormitory. Lily quickly looked over her shoulder to glance at James' retreating back. She sighed, shook her head, getting his image out of her mind, and continued to her nice warm four-poster.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as James entered the dormitory the four marauders shared he woke up his friends and proceeded to tell them the conversation he had overheard between Lily and Marlene. James narrated as the boys sat clustered around him on Sirius' bed. The scarlet curtains on the four-poster muffled their conversation so anybody outside the dorm would have a hard time overhearing. Finally James finished his story.

"What do I do mates?" Sirius asked his friends, "I could ask her out but I don't want to rush this. It feels… special." Here he shot a pointed look at James who nodded conveying that he understood what Sirius meant. However on the other hand, Remus and Wormtail just gaped at Sirius.

"Padfoot, you don't want to rush a relationship? How unlike you." Remus teased. Peter applauded Remus' wit and let out a small giggle before looking quickly between Sirius and Remus to decide whom to side with. At the look on Sirius' face though, he silenced himself and listened to the rest of the conversation with a respectful poise.

"Yeah, I know. Weird isn't it?" Sirius replied. For once, he ignored Remus' banter, which he normally would've retaliated to. "She's a special girl and I don't want to try anything and risk ruining everything. She's the only girl I've talked to who wants to get to know me. She wants to know the real me. She wants to be close with the Sirius you lads know. I respect that and I want to get to know her in that way too. I like talking to her. I really understand her and I think she understands me too. I… really like her." He finished the last words of his speech in a rush. He couldn't believe he'd just said it all. He looked around at his friends almost daring them to laugh. But three faces without any trace of laughter and full of seriousness stared back at him. There was a slight silence in which Sirius gave a sigh of relief. " These are why these guys are my best mates." He thought silently to himself, "I can say whatever and be myself around them and they appreciate me for it. In turn, they are themselves around me also. It's trust I guess. We trust each other which is why we're so close."

Finally James broke the silence, "Padfoot mate, if you really like her, go for it. But don't hurt her. Like you said she's special, not one of your old girlfriends."

"But what do I do?" Even though the question was directed at the three other boys, Sirius meant it mainly for his best friend, James.

"Just don't push it. Let it happen naturally. Whatever happens, happens. If she really likes you, it _will_ happen." James gave Sirius his advice and then sighed. He had just given Sirius the same information he gave himself daily for Lily. Sirius seemed to be yielding better results though. As if reading James' thoughts Sirius said,

"Don't worry mate. Just be yourself and Evans'll come around. Let's go to bed, mates. It's late"

"Yea, and classes start tomorrow too." Remus reminded them. Peter gave a nervous squeak. The boys jumped on to their respective beds and bade each other goodnight. Soon the dormitory was full of the sounds of their heavy sleep-filled breathing. However, it took James awhile to fall asleep because he kept telling himself, "Just be yourself… Lily will come around."

That first week of school was the hardest first week of school the sixth years had ever aced. The teachers just kept slapping on the homework so by the end of the week Sirius and James were groaning that they would have to spend the whole weekend working instead of sneaking off to Hogsmeade to get some new pranks from Zonko's and a nice firewhisky or two from the pretty, young Rosmerta at the three Broomsticks.

The boys were sitting on the squashy red velvet couch in the common room in front of the fire. The common room was deserted but for a few slackers like themselves trying to catch up on some work. The rest of the school was outside, enjoying the last of the good weather lounging around by the lake. Just then, Marlene clambered through the portrait whole and retreated alone to a squashy armchair in a corner of the room to study for the transfiguration test on Monday. Sirius, who had fetched her from afar since she entered threw aside his transfiguration book and whispered to James,

"Excuse me. But I'm going to do it now, while she's alone… Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" James whispered back. "I think it'll go well. But forget stressing about transfiguration. We'll ace it easily even without studying." The boys chuckled and James observed carefully as Sirius padded across the almost empty common room to a diligently studying Marlene. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Hey love!" he greeted her.

"Hi! What's up Sirius?" she replied.

"I just wanted to know if we could talk." He perched himself on the edge of her squashy red armchair.

"Of course!"

"Well… actually. It's more of a question, really." he said very nervously. James almost wet himself across the room from silent laughter at the sight of a nervous Padfoot. "Marlene, wanna go out with me, love?" he stammered this very fast.

"Yea Sirius. I'd love too." She smiled up at him, her light green eyes looking into his clear grey eyes, which were smiling now too.

"Okay. Great!" he said, all traces of former nervousness now gone. "I'll be right back love. Just needa tell James." Turned around when,

"Sirius, isn't there something you want to give me first?" she murmured this suggestively and gave him a little wink. He turned around

"Of course!" he laughed loudly. He picked up Marlene and kissed her right there in the middle of the common room. He felt a happy soaring feeling in his stomach and when they parted and he looked into her eyes, he understood that she felt the same way. He took Marlene by the hand and went over to James who was gaping at him. The few people who had been in the common room beforehand had left, so James though he had been the only person to witness the event.

"Marlene!" Lily gasped. She stood in the mouth of the portrait hole; she looked happy for her friend but a little shocked also. "We need to talk…soon." Her words snapped Marlene out of her trance from gazing moony-eyed into Sirius' face. From the expressions on Marlene and Sirius' face it looked as though neither of them wanted to do any talking to their friends any time soon.

"I promise I will in a bit. Later Lil! Seeya James!" Marlene said this as Sirius whisked her by the hand out of the common room through the portrait whole.

"Hey Lily, love." James said softly. " Want to come join us for a sec?" She was in such a state of shock from what she had just seen that she mumbled a brief, "sure!" without realizing what she had just agreed to, or that Potter had just called her by her first name. She sat down net to him on the overstuffed red couch in front of the fire. Both sat staring into the flames for a few moments before Lily broke the silence,

"Wow! I knew she liked him but I didn't know she liked him that much! Are they going out now?" She giggled a little. James thought it was very cute and his heart went up about two hundred beats, but both kept staring into the fire. James kept reminding himself to be himself and it'll happen naturally.

"Yup," he responded, "I guess they are now." Here a snuck a little look at her and was surprised to see her emerald eyes staring at him, urging him to say more; he continued. But this time he looked straight into her green eyes while speaking, and she held the gaze too. "He really likes her. And I guess she does to judging from..." Here he and Lily both chuckled. "He says she's a special girl. She's different to him and he's a little nervous. Doesn't want t o ruin it, see? She nodded, still staring at him. She tucked her legs up under her like a cat before telling him,

"That's kinda odd. That's exactly what she told me on how she feels about him." James smiled at her almost a little sadly. But she still thought his smile was cute.

"I guess that means they'll make a great couple!" Lily smiled to herself and said,

"Oh! They're going to be so happy!" James nodded in agreement. He still couldn't believe he was having a normal conversation with her.

He didn't know what it was that made him do it. Maybe it was because they were alone and talking normally, or spur of the moment. But he just had to ask her,

"Can I… Am I allowed to call you Lily?" She regarded him for a minute, staring at his tousled raven hair as if trying to see through it into his brain. Talking with him now, he seemed more mature than usual, less arrogant too.

"Yes." She replied, still smiling. He grinned back at her. "But," here he said a "uh-oh" under his breath; he heard him though and burst out laughing while finishing her sentence, "Only if I can call you James!" he let out a relieved sigh and then both of them were laughing together. It took a lot of self-control to resist from crushing a stray strand of red hair from out of her face. They laughed for a while, and when they stopped they both stared into the fire once again in silence. "Oh wow! Look at the time! And they're not back yet?" Here James shot her another look and they made eye contact. They were both laughing again. "I'm going to bed." she said, still laughing.

"Me too!" he agreed. They stood up and she gave him a quick little hug. She couldn't help but feel the strong muscles and warm chest thorough his t-shirt and his stomach did a couple of jumping jacks when she hugged him.

"'Night Lily."

"Good night James… It was nice to talk to you."

"Thanks. Same to you too." As they headed towards their separate dormitories he could barely suppress his whoop of joy and resist the urge to run back over to her and give her a quick kiss on the forehead. But he walked slowly up the stairs rejoicing the whole time. He and Lily were on a first name basis and they'd had a whole conversation where she didn't yell at him once. She'd given him a hug! He lay down on his bed, drew the curtains, and fell asleep with all his clothes on.

Meanwhile, as she climbed the stairs, Lily was thinking that she had just had a funny, pleasant conversation with James (yes.. James now.) He hadn't acted like an arrogant prick once! And, she thought to herself, he _was_ cute and handsome. She chuckled a little to herself, put on her pajamas and sat on her bed waiting for Marlene to come back so they could tell each other everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Lily and Marlene's conversation that night, things had changed. Marlene and Sirius were now _very_ public about there relationship and Lily had stopped yelling at James all the time. One might even go far enough to say that they were friends. This was due mainly to the fact that Lily recognized James for getting Marlene and Sirius together. She recognized James for the change she saw in Marlene, and it was true, this was the happiest Lily had ever seen Marlene. And lastly and most importantly, Lily recognized James for the change that had come over the marauders. True, they still pulled pranks, but they weren't cruel pranks, they were light hard and much less frequent. The marauders all seemed more mature to her and both Lily and the marauders seemed to like it that way.

It was the Friday before Halloween and tomorrow, was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Spirits were running high and a buzz of excitement flitted through the great hall that morning at breakfast. Marlene and the marauders were all eating together in the great hall. Remus and James were talking about Quidditch and the Hogsmeade trip that weekend. Sirius and Marlene were feeding each other tidbits of food much to the disgust of everyone else at the table, while Pete looked on with a look of disgusted fascination. Lily entered and took a seat with them. She sat down next to James in fact; this caused his stomach to flutter excitedly as he said a casual,

"Morning Lily!"

"Hey, James!" she replied. She blushed a little as she looked at his handsome figure out of the corner of her eyes while reaching for the pumpkin juice. "No Lily!" she told herself, "he may have changed but it's too early to tell. You're friends with him now. Let's keep it that way for awhile." The friends ate their breakfast, happily chatting about this and that until the subject finally turned towards the Hogsmeade trip again.

"I think we should all spend the day together." Remus announced.

"Here, here!" squeaked Wormtail. "We could all spend the morning doing…whatever pleases us" here he shot a quick glance at Sirius and Marlene, "and then we could meet up around, say, three and grab a drink at the three broomsticks!" He looked around nervously. He seemed surprised to have heard his own voice speaking so boldly in front of the people he worshipped. James, Lily and, Remus all nodded. Marlene and Sirius exchanged a look before bursting out laughing.

"Wormtail mate! You said something funny!" Sirius roared. "Whatever pleases us… That was pretty genius."

"What are you lonely single people going to be doing this morning?" Marlene joked. "I figured since everybody already knows what Sirius and I are up to. We might want to here her plans."

"I'll tell you our plans!" Lily laughed back. "Remus and Peter, here are headed up to the quill shop for some supplies and then we're joining all up and meeting at the shrieking shack before heading over to meet you. I have no clue what I'll be doing until I meet them. What James is doing this morning? I can only guess. He's probably entranced some new girl and is taking her to his favorite hideouts." The laughter ended quickly here and Sirius and James exchanged a look.

"Actually Lily, love. I have no plans this morning, unless…" Here James shot Sirius a nervous look and Sirius nodded at him, "Unless you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me." There was an awkward silence; "Just as friends of course!" he finished nervously. Lily smiled and nodded,

"But just as friends, James. Don't try to pull anything or I'll hex you into oblivion." They roared with laughter here and James jumped up whooping and punching the air. Lily pulled his arm ending his celebration, "Shh!!" she chortled, "Don't embarrass yourself!" They exited the great hall and Peter headed towards Care of Magical Creatures while Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Marlene headed towards Potions. Marlene pulled Lily behind while the marauders continued ahead, James still swooning over Lily and their plans for the weekend.

"You said yes!" Marlene whispered. Here eyes were shining with happiness as she nudged Lily in the ribs and winked.

"Marlene! Mind out of the gutter! I only said yes because he asked politely and un-cockily. Quite a feat for him, if you ask me." The girls giggled. "We're not going to do anything. We're going as friends!"

"I knew it! I knew you'd come 'round and end up liking him!"

"I don't like him…" Marlene rolled her eyes, "Well, he's handsome but I don't like him like that. We're just friends."

"For now…" the girls were still laughing loudly when they entered potions dungeons and Professor Slughorn was forced to dock ten points from his favorite pupil and her best friend. Sirius and James gave the girls looks of mock anger across the room causing them all to elapse into silent giggles. Sirius and James were probably accountable for all the points Gryffindor lost throughout the whole year!

The Hogsmeade weekend was great fun. Lily and James spent the morning sitting up on one of the mountains just outside of the village. They talked a lot about everything and their conversation was similar to that one they had in the common room the first night of their friendship. Then they all met up at the three broomsticks and had a great laugh before returning to the castle for the feast.

And so the weeks went by and the pretty red and yellow leaves fell off the trees and were soon buried by the mounds of snow that engulfed Hogwarts every holiday season. Lily and James had become great friends and were seen spending a lot of time together. They were not a couple no, and nothing had happened between them except for the occasional goodnight kiss on the cheek. But there were rumors though, and they were pretty wild. But Lily and James ignored them and didn't allow them to spoil their friendship. Sirius and Marlene were still quite in love and the joke of the school was that Sirius had dated Marlene longer than any of his other girlfriends' combined.

It was the night before everyone left for the holidays and the marauders, Lily and Marlene were all going to their respective homes. As they were packing their trunks, Lily and Marlene were chatting about a new store in Diagon Alley when Lily, quite abruptly asked Marlene,

"Marlene, are you in love with Sirius?"

"Yes… I think so." She answered

"Have you told each other you love each other?"

"Yes." Her eyes glazed over as she thought about the first time Sirius told her he loved her.

"Marlene, snap out of it. How do you know its love?"

"Yes ma'am Professor Lily. I don't know. You just… know. It's a different feeling, one you've never really felt before. It's kind of like your heart has grown just to make room for the love for that person. Naw… that's not really it. It's hard to explain. You care about that person and you want the best for them. No. That's not it either. I think it's different for everyone Lil. Why do you wanna know?"

"No reason… I was just wondering" Lily blushed and Marlene noticed immediately.

"Lily, if you like James, just tell him. He'll be more than happy to hear it." The girls giggled before Lily replied,

"I don't know Marlene. I don't know what it is. I'll wait until after the holidays. See how things are. I don't want to spoil our friendship."

"Oooohhhh. Lily, you like the friendship, eh? That's why Sirius and I were so nervous dating each other at first… Just be careful Lily. If James takes my place as best friend to you, there might be some very serious consequences."

" Hahaha. Don't worry Marlene. I don't think I like James that much… yet." She said the "yet" very softly but Marlene still heard. She smiled at Lily trying to convey to her through her eyes that what she really wanted was just the best for Lily. She hoped she had done a good job.

The next day, before leaving the train, the friends all said their goodbyes. James pulled Lily into a corner of platform nine and three-quarters.

"Lily love, you'll write to me, right?"

"Only if you write me, James." She could feel his warm breath on her face, tickling her nose. He gazed down at her staring into her green eyes. "I'm really going to miss you." She breathed, and she meant it.

"Yea, me too." He said very quietly. He was getting closer to her, and she was leaning in too when,

"LILY! GET YOUR FRICKIN' ARSE IN THE CAR BEFORE WE ALL FREEZE TO DEATH!" Petunia leaned out of the car window. Vernon, her new boyfriend was at the wheel. Why mum had sent Tuney to pick her up, Lily would never understand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to James, "I've got to go."

"It's okay, Lily love." He gave her a little kiss on the forehead and she hugged him tightly and gave him a short kiss. It wasn't exactly a kiss on the lips, but it didn't quite meet his cheek either. It was somewhere in between. She hurried off towards the car, waving over her shoulder at him and he waved back.

"Nice one James." Sirius smirked. He had said his goodbyes to Marlene and now he and James were waiting for their ride home to James' house. James didn't respond he was still savoring his moment with Lily. Their almost kiss. If only, he thought, her ride hadn't come just then. He knew he was going to miss her that vacation more than he ever had before.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter vacation passed quickly and before they knew it, the Marauders, Marlene, and Lily were back off to Hogwarts. They had all had a pleasant vacation, exchanging information by owl. Lily and James' letters had been personal, but neither mentioned their almost hook-up at the train station or little half kiss-on-the-lips that Lily had given James. In fact, judging from their letters, it would seem as though nothing of that awkward sort had passed between them.

A couple days before the end of the holiday, Sirius and James went to meet Lily and Marlene for a drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Of course, James and Lily made it very clear, unnecessarily, obviously clear to each other and their friends that this was not a double date. James and Lily were going as friends. They had a good time. They laughed and had many butterbeers, recounting tales of their vacations. But the conversation between Lily and James didn't flow the way it used too. They were being too careful around each other trying to avoid mentioning the incident at King's Cross. James wanted to grab Lily up and kiss her hard on the mouth as he said goodbye, but he satisfied himself with a kiss on the cheek. He was too scared to try anything and wreck their friendship. Lily too, wished that she and James could've kissed. But again, she was too nervous to try anything with him. What if they hadn't felt the same way when she kissed him on the platform? What if he didn't have deep feelings for her like he used too? What if he really did want to be just friends and nothing further?

On the train ride too Hogwarts though, things got more comfortable. Lily and James' conversation lost its awkward feeling, and James breathed in inward sigh of relief and Lily's heart jumped as they talked the way they used too. Sirius and Marlene were snogging in a corner of the compartment and Peter was picking dandruff off his scalp shedding it on the floor of the compartment. Remus repeatedly told him off with a disgusted look on his face.

Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts. As they were walking through the entrance hall, a pallid looking face loomed out at them. A hook-like nose surrounded by overly greasy hair turned up as they approached.

"A moment Lily?" Snape asked. The words sounded polite enough but the sneer on his face said otherwise.

"All right, Severus" she replied coolly. James knew that the friendship between Lily and Snape had been dwindling since he called her a mudblood last year. Why should he want to talk to her now? He knew Lily missed Snape sometimes. He didn't understand how but he knew they had been close and he understand how it felt to lose a close friend. He shot Lily a questioning look and asked,

"Do you want me to come with you, Lily?" Before she could answer Snape butted in.

"Potter, she doesn't need you to have a conversation. I know you're arrogant, but to think that a person couldn't talk without you next to them… tsk tsk. Come Lily, in here." He gestured towards a vacant classroom right off the hall.

"It's okay James. It'll be fine." She shot a warm smile over her shoulder as she followed Snape into the classroom.

"Don't worry, James." Marlene said, "She'll be fine. She and Severus used to be good friends. He won't try to pull anything." But even as she uttered these words of comfort, Marlene looked warily towards the door through which they had recently departed. "It'll be okay." She said, more to reassure herself than James.

"Don't worry, Prongs mate!" Sirius said jovially, "She'll be fine. Come on! The Feast! We'll save her a seat…" So James reluctantly followed Sirius into the Great Hall. But ten minutes later when Lily hadn't returned James was very worried and decided to go find her.

"I'll be right back, mates." He said, as he practically sprinted out of the Great Hall.

"Oh dear," said Marlene nervously, "I hope Lily and Sev aren't in a row again!"

"Don't worry, love." Sirius replied. He gave her a big kiss on the mouth and she giggled, all fear for her best friend cast aside for the moment. Remus rolled his eyes pointedly and Wormtail looked on longingly as if hoping to pick up tips.

"One day, Moony, when you actually pluck up the nerve to ask a girl out, you might understand." Sirius joked having noticed his friends' eye roll.

"Oi, Padfoot! I've dated girls before. Just not that… seriously." All the friends laughed at Remus' unintentional pun.

Meanwhile, James had just burst into the classroom where Lily and Severus were talking. Lily's face was shocked and white and Snape was sneering rudely at her.

"Everything alright?" He blurted out. Suddenly he felt stupid, Snape wouldn't try to hurt Lily on the first day back to school with Dumbledore just about twenty feet away.

"Speak of the devil." Snape said nastily to Lily, "Yes, Potter, we're fine." he spat out rudely, "Now if you could kindly leave us alone…"

"Lily! Are you okay?" Fear and concern filled him as he took in Lily's ashen face. Tears welled up in her eyes and started trickling down her cheeks, running gently over her nose.

"I'm fine." She sobbed. Snape sneered and brushed past them exiting the room. James was alone with a bawling Lily. What was he supposed to do? He put his arm around her and gave her a comforting hug. She pushed his arm off and cried into her hands, even more uncontrollably now. "I could've done that on my own. I didn't need you! Leave me alone, James!"

" I know you could've but I was worried about you! I wanted to make sure you were okay. No Lily, we have to talk about this. What happened? What did he say to you?"

"Please James, just leave me alone! I need to…think."

"At least let me walk you upstairs to the common room. I think you need some rest." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She accepted his outstretched hand and he helped her up from the desk she had been sitting on. He put his arm around her shoulders, and her arm slowly snuck around his waist and they climbed upstairs. He made sure she was settled comfortable on the couch in front of the fire with a box of tissues and a warm tartan blanket before speaking again,

"Do you want to talk?" She nodded. If there was anyone she could talk to right now it was James. He always understood and they always had the nicest, truest, most sincere conversations. "I'm listening." He replied.

"He told me, I was too good for you. I deserved better than you. He hates you, you know?" James nodded, a little dumbstruck. "He told me to leave you and come be friends with him again. He said if I stopped being friends with you he would never call anyone 'mudblood' again. I told him if he thought that was apology enough or in anyway acceptable he should get his brains checked at St Mungo's. He just snorted so I told him… I really liked you and we were good friends. I told him he lost my friendship when he called me a mudblood and started practicing dark magic. I told him you were ten times the man he was and he came right up close to me and snarled in my face that I was being a foolish girl by be-friending you and someday we'd both pay. He said I was a filthy mudblood to consort with someone like you and that one day I'd understand. Then, you came in. Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come in." Her eyes welled with tears again and she stared up at James.

"Its okay Lily. You're right, if he's going to act that way it's not worth it being his friend. And you guys have been on tenterhooks since last year." She nodded and sighed. Thankfully, she had stopped crying. He stroked her hair and she leaned her head against his chest. They sat there like that for a couple minutes before he spoke again, "You told him you really liked me?"

"Well, yes James. Incase you haven't noticed, we've become rather good friends."

"I… thanks Lily. I'm flattered that you would stand up for me like that."

"And I know you'd do the same for me, James" They both laughed as they knew that anyone who dared insult Lily would end up in the hospital wing by a well-aimed hex sent from James. All the awkwardness of the vacation vanished. This experience hadn't weekend Lily and James' friendship. It just made their friendship stronger. They said goodnight to each other and parted towards their separate dorms. It had been a trying and tiring first day back at school; at least it was all over now though. They both fell asleep quickly thinking of each other.


	7. Chapter 7

OUTLINE FOR NEXT CHAPTER

**Kiley 1 09: Thank you for all your support and your kind reviews. You don't know how appreciated they are. Once again, Thank you. To all those anonymous readers out there who don't review, that's okay. I thank you for sticking with me this far and supporting me in my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. **

"Marlene, we need to talk." A strong hand grabbed Marlene's upper arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Marlene looked up at the owner of the hand and smiled when she recognized Sirius.

"Hey," she said, a grin spreading over her face, "What's up? Is something wrong?" She answered this question in her head. Yes, something was wrong. For a week now, Sirius had been acting all strange; he'd been distant.

"I don't know Marlene, it's our relationship."

"Yeah. Why have you been so distant lately? You can tell me anything. I won't get angry." Her eyes looked searchingly up at him, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"I think we're moving too fast. We've told each other we love each other. And I don't know…"

"Sirius, are you saying, that when you told me you loved me you didn't mean it?" Despite her former promise, Marlene's green eyes flashed with a hint of anger.

"No!" He stated quickly. "I just mean, I think we're moving too fast. We're still very young."

"Since when have you been one to want to slow down a relationship?"

"Not slow it down, just take a break."

"TAKE A BREAK?! We've been together all year. I love you!"

"And I love you too Marlene! I just think we're dealing with something we don't know how to handle. I'm scared we're getting in over our heads…and if we take a break and come back to each other, later, it'll be better."

"Sirius! Have you ever thought that we were meant to be together? And if we 'take a break' we might not come back to each other! Sure we might be in over our heads, but the way to survive that is to fight to stay above the water. NOT let it pull you back to shore."

"Marlene, you need to understand. I don't want to hurt you!"

"You know what's hurting me, Sirius? The fact that you want this relationship over!"

"I don't want it over! I love you! It's just going too far and too fast."

"You manipulated me!" she screamed, "You used me and now you want out!"

"Marlene, love. NO! That's not it at all!"

"Get out! Get away from me! I don't want to see you!" He stretched out his arms to her but she swatted him away and he left the room, looking back over his shoulder once before continuing on. She had her head in her hands and she was sobbing. How could this have gone so wrong?

After a long while, she picked herself up, and still sniffling and sobbing quietly, she sought out her best friend Lily.

"And he said all of that?" Marlene had just finished telling Lily everything from her conversation with Sirius. "Wow, I really thought you guys were in love and that he'd changed."

"Me too" Marlene sniffled. She threw her school robes on the floor, put on her pajamas and curled up on her bed.

"Marlene, we have to do something about this. This can't be right. I'm going to go talk to James."

"No, Lily! Please, just leave it be. It'll be fine. I'll get over him…"

"Marlene, this isn't right. I have to do something about this." And with that, Lily turned on her heel and walked out of the dorm room, the tail of her cloak swishing around the doorframe as she headed towards the common room to seek out James.

James and Sirius were alone in their dormitory. Sirius was explaining everything to James. Sirius was lying on his bed in just his boxers, staring up at the ceiling while James was perched on his own bed interrogating Sirius ruthlessly.

"You mean to tell me, you 'took a break' from this relationship because you were scared of getting yourself hurt?" Sirius nodded, his eyes downcast, "So let me get this straight: you were scared you guys were too far in so that if it ended she would break your heart. But, there was no hint or sign that you guys were anywhere near being over?"

Again, Sirius nodded. "Padfoot mate, that's the stupidest, girliest, most selfish reason for breaking up with somebody I've ever heard. You selfish git! You love her and she loves you! Why would you do that? To scared to hurt yourself if you fall?"

"Prongs, it's not like that!" Sirius propped himself up on one elbow and faced his best friend,

"Actually, I think it is. I'm disappointed in you. I would've expected better from my best mate."

"Well what am I going to do? It's over. I ruined everything!"

"Go apologize to her! That's what. Say you didn't mean it. Tell her the truth. Tell her you were really just scared for your own ass and not for what might happen to her!"

"I can't do that! She'd hate me!" Sirius gasped.

"Well I think she hates you right now too. At least tell her the truth, she deserves to know."

"But I'm scared, James! You don't understand, I've never felt like this before!"

"Incase you haven't realized, I do understand how you feel. How do you think it is with Lily?"

"I don't think I can do it just yet though. I need… to think this through."

"Okay mate, just tell her the truth. She deserves to know." James turned to exit the dormitory, hoping to catch the tail end of dinner.

"Oi! Prongs! You'll back me up? Defend me right?"

"Sirius, we're practically brothers, if I didn't what type of friend would I be?"

"Thanks, mate. You're the best." Sirius lay back down on his bed, once again, staring at the ceiling. James made his way down to the common room.

"JAMES POTTER! What is going on?" Almost the second he stepped out of the boys' staircase he was bombarded by a very annoyed Lily. "What has Black done to my best friend?"

"Listen Lily, now is not the time, maybe later."

"Maybe later my arse, James. We're friends, we talk."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Why did he do that? What was he thinking?

"Lily, he's just scared for her. He's scared that they're in to deep and something will happen and she'll get hurt."

"That's the biggest bull I've ever heard!" Lily retorted. Her green eyes flared and James couldn't help but notice that even when she was angry she looked beautiful.

"Calm down Miss Feisty. They'll work it out."

"He broke her heart, James and you're defending him! I can't believe you! Talk some sense into him, you're best friends aren't you?" Their eyes met, her green ones piercing into his hazel ones, like searchlights looking for his answer.

"He did what he did, he thinks what he did was right. And what can I say, this is his relationship not mine."

"GAHH!! James, I can't believe you! You're putting you're friendship for him before what you know is right!" She yelled this and the whole common room fell silent, staring at the two of them. She whirled around and stalked out of the portrait hole.

"Lily!" he called after her. But his attempt was in vain. She was gone and couldn't hear him. The room immediately erupted in whispers but James didn't care. He just stood rooted to the spot; he and Lily had fought for the first time in months. As if woken from a deep sleep he uprooted himself and sprinted out of the common room, following Lily into the great hall. He sat down next to her, "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"James, this was the final straw. I thought you'd changed!"

"I have changed! Listen to me! Just give me a chance to explain!" But she ignored him and picked up her plate of food and moved to a different section of the table. Suddenly, James didn't feel hungry anymore. He stalked back up to the dormitories, several girls eyeing him as he went. When he entered the common room there were more whispers. James glared at everyone individually until they all stopped before continuing on upstairs.

"Thanks a lot mate!" He shouted at Sirius.

"What did I do?" He said, a look of innocence spreading over his face. James picked up the nearest pillow and hurled it at him.

"OI! What was that for?"

"Thanks to you, Sirius, Lily and I are in a huge fight now and she's ignoring me! And this is all because you're being a git about Marlene and I, being the good friend that I am, backed you up."

"Well Jesus mate, why don't you go apologize?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO APOLOGIZE?" James roared, "You're the one who started all of this in the first place. If you just went to Marlene and explained to her everything you've told me, it will all be okay!"

"Listen mate, I'm really sorry. But I just can't do that right now. I need to, pluck up the courage, figure out what I'm going to say. But I will do it. I promise. I'm really really sorry James. I didn't think…"

"Yeah you definitely didn't." James said crossly. He stripped off his clothes and he too lay back on his bed in just his boxers. "I'm sorry I flipped out at you like that, I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"Its okay mate, I was a huge git." The boys snorted in laughter before lying back on their beds, letting sleep take them.

Lily had finished her dinner but she still felt empty. Something wasn't right. She and James were still in a fight and she felt horrible. She'd lashed out at him when he had just been defending his best mate. "But poor Marlene, she's miserable!" Lily thought, "I've never seen her this upset before!" She grabbed some food and started walking back to the dormitories to deliver it to Marlene who was still curled up on her bed. As Lily walked she thought, she was still angry. Yes she was very angry with James, he may have been defending his friend but this was a little absurd, he had just gone too far. But, she had just put on hold a friendship that she had really enjoyed. She loved being friends with James! At the thought of him, she pictured his handsome face smiling at her but she quickly brushed it away. He had been so unfair! "Lily what have you done!?" The voice in her head said, but she ignored that too. And lamenting over her fight with James, she trudged up the stairs to deliver Marlene's food to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapt

It had been two and a half weeks now since Lily and James had last spoken. James had tried to apologize several times but to no avail. Lily would not listen to him. Lily herself felt horrible about the whole ordeal and blamed it solely on herself. But whenever James tried to talk to her, she would look up at him, and see in his eyes that he was still holding something back. "Couldn't he exercise more control over his best friend?" she thought, "And poor Marlene!" Marlene hadn't been herself since her quarrel with James. She'd become very quiet, quite unlike her usual outgoing self. She wasn't taking as good care of herself either. At night, Lily would brush Marlene's hair for her and she would cry quietly and Lily would pretend not to hear. It was these moments when Lily felt most angry at James and especially Sirius. "Why had he done this? If James was so special why couldn't he help Sirius fix it?" These were the thoughts that swirled around her head, leading to her strange anger towards James. James and Sirius had become very snippy with each other. They weren't fighting but James was upset with his friend and was frustrated by his inability to apologize to Marlene. In his mind, Sirius' talking with Marlene would lead to his friendship re-kindling with Lily. James too, was worried about Marlene and her change in character. He attributed it, and correctly so, towards her row with Sirius. He'd pointed this out to Sirius but he'd only grunted in reply and stared guiltily at the ground, avoiding eye contact. James had tried talking to Marlene too, but she had just said, "Not now James!" sighed and walked off to join Lily where he couldn't approach them.

It was three weeks after the fights that the news of the first attack came. It was on the cover of the daily prophet; three muggle-born witches had been tortured in their boarding house while chatting and drinking tea together. They were put under the cruciatus curse by a group of Death Eaters but were able to fight off the curse before contacting the aurors. There had been stirrings these past few months by a group of people called the Death Eaters, they claimed to be lead by a Lord Voldemort. Recently, they had mainly spread anti-muggle propaganda, placed ideas for wizard domination over muggles, and praised pure bloods. No attacks had been reported until this one. James sighed as he looked up from this news in the Daily Prophet and glanced at Sirius to see what he had thought of the attacks. But Sirius wasn't paying him any attention; he was gazing down the table at Marlene who was staring idly into space a very sad expression on her face. James scanned the Great Hall to see how everyone else was taking the news. The teachers were all deep in discussion up at the staff table, gesturing towards a Daily Prophet in front of Dumbledore. Professor Sprout was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't notice her hair was trailing into her scrambled eggs and breakfast cereal. He scanned the Hufflepuff table; nobody seemed any different there. He guessed they hadn't heard much yet. The Ravenclaws were chattering worriedly with each other and the Slytherins looked rather gloating as they joked cruelly with each other passing the newspaper around. James looked up and down the Gryffindor table, here he saw many looks of outrage and even her some exclamations of shock and horror. Lily was engrossed in her prophet frowning at the article. She looked up for a second and she and James made eye contact. Lily sighed, picked up her bag, nudged Marlene and they trudged out of the Great Hall. James stared after them and was brought back down to earth when Sirius himself sighed, watching the girls' retreating figures.

"You really miss her don't you, mate?" he asked Sirius.

"Yea. I love her and I really want her back. I just don't know how to say it." He replied.

"Don't worry about it Padfoot. Just tell her what you've told me, tell her the real reason you decided to 'take a break'. She'll have to accept the apology." Sirius started, a strange look in his eye. He nodded to James and then bounded after the girls.

"Oh damn! Marlene, I left my transfiguration book up in the dorm! I got to go get it before class. You'll be okay?" Marlene nodded and Lily looked concernedly at her changed friend. "Save me a seat will you?" Marlene sighed which Lily took to mean "yes" and she scampered off towards Gryffindor Tower. Marlene sauntered down the hallway. A path seemed to automatically clear itself for her. People let her pass, looking at her and pitying her sad position.

"Marlene! Oi, Marlene!" Sirius' voice rang out through the hallway. Marlene looked around for a place to hide and avoid Sirius but the crowd was less forgiving and Marlene couldn't get through. She just froze, waiting for Sirius to reach her while the students flowed past and around her like running water around a sturdy rock. "Hey! I have something to tell you." His features were set and his eyes were clear. Marlene thought he looked very handsome and his haughty air was back. However, she could tell from his voice how nervous he was. He gazed down at her and when she looked back up at him he held the gaze. "Here, this way." He made to grab her hand but she jerked it away and he nodded and shrugged his shoulders. A feeling of sadness swept over him creeping up from the pit of his stomach and flooding his body. He gestured to an empty classroom and they treaded towards it. Again the crowd parted easily and Marlene could almost feel the whispers hitting her in the back of the head as she followed Sirius. "What? Are McKinnon and Black back together? This is new news!" When they reached the classroom, Sirius held the door open for her. She plonked herself down on a nearby desk and was bombarded with painful memories from the night of her breakup. "Okay," he said, "I am here to apologize and explain everything to you." He looked nervously at Marlene, who tossed her hair and snorted,

"About time!" she said sarcastically.

"Listen Marlene, I know I've been a right foul git!"

"Yes, you certainly have." She smirked. Anger boiled inside her just waiting to overflow.

"Just hear me out. Then if you still feel angry… that's okay. I understand. I was horrible. But just listen to me. Maybe you'll understand."

"Make it fast" she snapped, "We have transfiguration in ten minutes. He nodded and plunged into his explanation. He told her everything. Everything he had told James, and he even told her what James had told him. He told her how sorry he was and how badly he wanted her back. At the en of his story her eyes were shining with tears. Not tears of anger but of relief.

"I was scared for myself too Sirius! But we have to just love each other as much as we can, especially with these scary attacks, who knows what's going to happen?" He nodded, silently communicating that he agreed with her. He felt a slight lump in his throat. Was he, Sirius Black, going to cry? She suddenly jumped off the desk and leaped into his arms. He engulfed her in a warm hug and she snaked her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. And then, both of them were crying and still clinging to each other. Her tears dripping down his white school shirt, soaking it through. His tears fell on her honey-colored hair and he ran his fingers through it telling her how much he loved her. She murmured back, "I love you too." She looked up at him and their eyes locked. They kissed.

Lily made it to transfiguration just in time. She scanned the room for Marlene but didn't see her. There was a free table in the back of the classroom but Lily knew that if she sat there she wouldn't be able to pay attention. She spotted an empty seat at the front of the classroom. She hurried up the aisle and was halfway there before she realized that the empty seat was next to James. "Where was Sirius?" she thought. But too late now. She had to sit next to James because McGonagall was giving her a very stern look. She reluctantly sat down and placed her books on the desk. James scooted his stool over a little and moved his books to make more room for her. The lesson started and surprisingly, Lily let her mind wander. She missed James more than she ever could have foreseen. She despised being in a fight with him and not being friends anymore. She looked at him quickly from the corners of her eyes. He was so handsome and funny…. She caught herself. Was she falling for James? "Well," she told herself. "So what if I am? He's changed this year and if I do like him, who cares?" And with that resolution she spent the rest of class thinking how she Lily Evans, _finally_ liked James Potter who had been pursuing her for years. There was only one problem; she and James were ignoring each other at the moment.

In the middle of class Sirius and Marlene waltzed in holding hands and talking quietly to each other. Marlene mumbled some hasty apologies to McGonagall and Sirius beamed at her and said,

"Sorry we're late Professor. We just…" Marlene elbowed him in the ribs and he chuckled. "Won't happen again Professor, I promise." McGonagall gestured towards the empty desk in the back of the room and with a knowing look in her eye (she had probably noticed them holding hands and it had softened her heart) told Sirius and Marlene,

"I'll let you off this time. But if it happens again, Black, I will take points and you will get detention." She turned her back on the happy couple and resumed her teaching. When they had entered the room, Lily had turned around so fast in her seat she had a crick in her neck. She shot Marlene a questioning look and Marlene mouthed back, "I'll tell you after… During dinner." Sirius smirked at James who gave him the thumbs up sign. James faced front smiling to himself, happy for his best friend that he had his girl back. He sneaked a look at Lily who was staring stony-faced at the black board. She glared at James and class continued.

After class, Marlene left Sirius to fill in James while she ran ahead to clue in Lily to everything that had happened and tell her everything Sirius said. She told Lily everything and it took so long that both girls missed dinner. After Marlene told Lily everything, Lily felt horrible. How could she have doubted James for even a second? He was just being a best friend for Sirius! She felt very guilty and made to find him at once, but he wasn't in the common room or the Great Hall, which meant he must be in his dorms. Lily sighed and braced herself. She hated the boys' dorms. They smelled horrible but she had to talk to him so she squared her shoulders and marched off to find him.

Sirius had just finished telling him about his reunion with Marlene. James shot him an "I told you so" look and both boys lay back on their beds, laughing. There was a knock on the door and Lily slipped into the room. She looked around, there dorm wasn't _that_ bad. It looked disgusting but at least it didn't smell. She noticed that only Sirius and James were there and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey James," she said quietly.

"Hey. Watsup?"

"I was just wondering if we could talk."

"Right. I'm leaving." Sirius said, smirking at the two of them, "I'm going to find Marlene." Sirius stalked out of the room and James sat up and looked at Lily, taking in her beautiful features which he hadn't been able to appreciate close up for some time.

"So we're talking now?" he joked at her and gave a feeble, nervous laugh.

"Listen," she said and she perched herself on the edge of his bed, "I'm really sorry. Marlene told me everything you told Sirius." He shot her a questioning look, "He told her what you told him. And I realize I was horrible. You were just backing up your best mate and I called you out on it. I'm sorry."

"Lily! It's not your fault! I was being horrible. I wouldn't give you the time of day and I didn't tell you anything. I'm sorry."

"I guess it was both of us." She looked up at him and he smiled, and then she was crying. "I don't want to ever have to fight with you again! I hate it. I was so miserable and I missed you so much." James blushed when she told him that she'd missed him.

"It's okay Lily. We resolved it. We're friends again." He took her up in his arms and hugged her.

"I got to go to bed James. I'm a mess." She laughed, still sobbing. "Goodnight!"

"'Night Lily! Feel better!" She gave him a squeeze and then scampered out of the dorm.

Soon after, Sirius came back in and started getting ready for bed. He pulled on his pajama pants and questioned James,

"So, how'd it go, Prongs?"

"We're friends again Padfoot! I'm so happy AND she said she missed me while we were fighting!"

"Good for you mate. Seems like it's been a pretty buff day for us, huh? I get back together with my Marlene and you and the girl you are obsessed with become friends again." James nodded.

"That's just it, Sirius. I've decided I'm not going to ask her out once before the end of the year. Just take it slowly, like you and Marlene the first time round, let it happen naturally."

"Mate, that's what I've been trying to tell you since third year."

"Aww, bugger off Padfoot." They both laughed and James threw a pillow at Sirius.

The next morning at breakfast James scanned the prophet looking for attacks. He was surprised not to see any. He thought that since Voldemort and the Death Eaters had moved into the open, attacks would be more frequent. He was relieved though and informed Lily that there had been no attacks. She breathed a sigh of relief and then let out a gasp as a huge brown owl swooped down in front of her dropping a silvery envelope on her cornflakes.

"Wow. Look at this! It's from my family! They never right, you know, they're not to good with wizard post."

"Go on, open it!" Marlene clambered. She was just as excited as Lily and she and James both leaned over her shoulders to get a peak at the letter.

"NO WAY!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Marlene questioned.

"You remember Tuney's boyfriend? You met him when you stayed with me this summer. Well… He and Tuney are getting married this summer!"

"No… not to that horrible, purple, beefy bloke?" Marlene gasped and looked totally abashed. "I mean, Petunia's pretty nasty but you'd think she'd be able to do better than him!"

"He can't be that bad can he?" Sirius and James asked at the same time. Lily and Marlene glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

"My sister, as much as I love her, is pretty horrible. But Vernon makes her look like an angel!" The friends all laughed again and headed out of the first hall for class. Sirius and Marlene walked ahead, their arms around each other and James fell back to walk with Lily. They walked in an amicable silence while he thought how beautiful she looked when she laughed. She in turn thought about how much she liked the new James and was wondering if it would be weird if she asked him to go with her to her sister's wedding. "Really," she thought. "It would be quite a lot of fun. Maybe we'll even get to kiss properly this time." She cringed at the moment on the Hogwarts express and laughed softly to herself as they filed into the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for sticking with me this far. This chapter is mainly a filler chapter before my last chapter, the summer/wedding chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed it and I really appreciate all your support and reviews!**

After the first attack, they became more frequent. Thankfully, there were still no deaths reported though two Muggle-borns had been tortured into a brief spell of insanity and were currently residing in St. Mungo's. The spring holidays came and went. The friends spent most of their vacation days together enjoying their free time before they had to return to school. Now they had been back at school for a while and were quite looking forward to summer vacation as exam season was upon them. They were able to still spend time together, but this time was spent studying, in the library, under their favorite tree next to the lake, or in the common room.

The sun was beginning to set as Marlene, Lily, Remus, and Peter were sitting under an oak tree by the lake. There was about an hour or so before dinner and they were studying for their first exam, Transfiguration, which would be taking place tomorrow. Sirius and James had given up studying an hour ago and were trying out some new Quidditch moves for the team next year on the empty pitch. Just last week, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup again, but the joy of their winning was somewhat stifled by the quickly approaching exams. Lily sighed and put down her book.

"I just can't focus on this anymore." She sighed exasperatedly, "If we don't know this now, there's no way we'll be able to learn it before tomorrow."

"Oh now looks who's talking Miss- James and Sirius are going to fail because they gave up studying an hour ago- Evans." Marlene teased Lily. "And so now we're going to stop studying? Because I agree with you, I just can't focus. We'll be fine anyways."

"I'm just so… restless and bored. We know this stuff." Lily said confidently. "I mean I'm pretty sure we do…" She looked at Remus for encouragement. He burst out laughing,

"Lily Evans! You are a funny girl. You say we're going to stop studying and then check with me to make sure we know the material? We know the material. We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say," Peter said darkly under his breath.

"Awww. Don't worry Pete! You'll be fine!" Marlene comforted him.

"Yea," Lily interjected, "Haven't you been transforming into a rat for over a year now?"

"Shhhh!" Remus said. It was over spring vacation that the Marauders had decided to tell Lily and Marlene everything. They knew all about Remus' "furry little problem" and how his friends had helped him out by illegally becoming animagi last year. "We don't want anyone to hear us!" He looked around nervously as though expecting Snape to be hanging out of a tree listening to their every word.

"Relax Remus! No one will hear us. Let's just relax until dinner and then afterwards we can review some before bed." Lily calmed her friend.

"Besides, if someone did hear he'd be jinxed into a pulp before you could say 'fizzing whizzbee'" Marlene pulled out her wand threateningly. The friends laughed at the joke and were soon joined by James and Sirius who had finished playing Quidditch. Sirius came over and sat next to Marlene, he placed his head in her lap and she played with his hair with one hand while the other one was twined with his fingers. James looked on enviously no doubt wishing he could do the same to Lily. Remus was staring up at the setting sun peacefully. He had fully recovered from the last full moon and was feeling quite healthy at the moment. Peter was muttering his transfiguration notes hurriedly under his breath, tuning out the people around him.

"So Lils, how'd the rest of the studying go?" James broke the peaceful quiet and send his trademark grin at Lily and she blushed. This had been happening a lot recently and it had definitely not escaped James' notice.

"Oh it went well. We had to give up though shortly before you guys came. Just couldn't focus…" She trailed off and looked into his eyes and he returned the gaze. She was thankful that even though she blushed and maybe even felt a little bit more self-conscious in front of him, she had been able to retain her wit and speech around him, a feat which most girls did not succeed in around James.

The friends headed up to dinner and then to their dorms where they got a good nights' sleep before their exams.

The rest of the school year was spent in a blur. The exams were over and suddenly it was the final feast. Dumbledore gave his usual end-of-year speech and awarded the Ravenclaw's the house cup. The Gryffindor's all applauded politely but couldn't help being a little disappointed that they had lost this year.

"Ah well," Sirius sighed non-chalantly. "We'll get it next year."

The friends all laughed as they made their way back up to the common room where they quickly grabbed their favorite seats around the fire and began discussing their summer plans. Remus announced that he was spending the summer in the south of France with his family. He smirked as he told them they thought it would help with his "condition". The friends laughed along with but also smiled sadly, feeling pity for their friend who didn't deserve his "furry little problem". James and Sirius were staying with James' parents house the whole summer though Sirius was going to stay with Marlene for a couple weeks in August. They planned on playing a lot of Quidditch. Peter was staying with his family and then joining Remus in France for a couple days before starting a summer internship his mother got him at Flourish and Blotts. Lily was staying with her family, helping to prepare for Petunia's wedding, which would take place in August, while Sirius was staying with Marlene. He sighed and braced herself; she had to do it now, in person. She knew she'd never be able to ask him by owl.

"James, can I talk to you for a mo?" She questioned.

"Of course!" He replied and he followed her into a corner. He stared intently at her waiting for her to speak and she quite forgot what she was going to ask him for a minute while they stared into each other's eyes. "What is it?" He asked.

"Oh! It's just…" she said, he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Sorry. I just couldn't… resist." He said as he looked sheepishly at the ground.

"It's okay! I don't mind." They smiled at each other and she continued, "I was just wondering because Marlene's going to be away and all. Well... Tuney's wedding's going to be horrible without a friend of mine there, and Mum said I could invite someone and I really need someone there… So I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to come stay with us for the wedding? You could get there a couple days early and help us. It would be fun! And then you could leave a couple days after or so." There was an awkward silence in which James' heart did at least twenty back flips. This was his dream come true, spending a week with Evans! "Of course, if you don't want to I understand. Tuney's pretty horrible…"

"No, no! I'd love to come. I'm so excited. You'll owl me the details?"

"Of course!" she said, very relieved. Her heart too was fluttering at the thought of James Potter sleeping in her house for a week. They hugged and returned back to their group of friends, their arms around each other's backs in happy camaraderie. Sirius shot James a questioning look and Marlene and Lily giggled together.

"Well," James announced, "Looks like my summer is about to get a whole lot more interesting." He told everybody about his plans with Lily for Petunia's wedding. Sirius shot James a thumbs up and mouthed, "Gonna get some?" at him over Lily's head.

James cuffed him over the head.

It was a happy end to their school year and as the friends departed at Kings Cross they promised to visit and write each other all summer. James gave Lily a peck on the cheek before joining his parents and Sirius. Lily touched the place where James had kissed her and turned, her hand still on her face, towards her parents' car.


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the last chapter. I'm not continuing into their seventh year and after that because I want to leave them all with a happy ending while I can. I hope you've enjoyed the story and some review/feedback would be appreciated for this last chapter. Your previous reviews have been very kind and they've really made me feel happy. ******** Thank you for sticking with me and I'm glad you've enjoyed the story. **

That summer was the best summer the Marauder's or any of their friends had ever had. At the beginning of the summer, before Remus and Peter went to France, the Marauders, Lily, and Marlene would all meet up and hang out together at least three times a week. They had a grand old time gallivanting up and down England. They had all passed their apparition tests since they were of age, except for Peter. So Remus took pity on him, and took him on their explores by side-along apparition. They took turns riding Sirius' flying motorbike and whooped way up in the air, scaring the Muggles down below.

When Remus and Peter left for France, James, Sirius, and Marlene still saw a lot of each other but less of Lily because she was so busy with the wedding. They still got to see her about once a week though, and her updates on the wedding made them all laugh.

"Ugh! I don't know what Tuney's thinking! Well, actually I do. The bride always has to look the best so Tuney's making us where these absolutely horrid dresses. Eww. They're so disgusting."

"I'm sure it'll look good on you." James flirted winking at her. Lily giggled, blushed and smiled at James before continuing,

"I'm a bridesmaid you know, I don't know how Mum forced Tuney into that one. I'm doing it with Vernon's sister Marge. She's a right fat pig you know. She looks like him except less Walrus-like because her mustache isn't as big as his." Here everyone burst out laughing and Lily beamed and blushed under James' appreciatory and loving gaze. He was so excited to be spending a week with her. He hoped they'd finally be able to get together. They had become such good friends and he could just tell that she liked him… Well he hoped that she liked him. It certainly seemed that way sometimes.

And then, suddenly, it was the week before James was off to Lily's house and Sirius was leaving to stay with Marlene.

"Hey, mate! I've got to leave in about ten minutes. Have you seen my razor?"

"Nah Prongs. Just take mine."

"You sure mate? I can just get a new one."

"Don't worry. I've got a spare. So, you excited to be living with Marlene for awhile, Padfoot?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Sirius let out a bark of a laugh.

"Prongs, how could I not be excited? I'm off to spend three weeks with the most beautiful girl in the world and she happens to love me."

"You're a good bloke Padfoot. You've been good to her. You guys will have a great time. You're so in love. I never would've guessed it, the day Sirius Black is in love with a girl who loves him back and he's not just using her before his next bird."

"Mate, I have changed. I have reformed, more mature if you will." He said this last bit in a very posh way and stuck his nose up in the air. They both convulsed in laughter. "Well, I'm off. When you and Lily _finally_ get together and she realizes she's head-over-heals in love for you, send me an owl."

"I dunno, mate, I don't expect anything to happen."

"She invited you to her house for a week and you don't expect anything to happen? Good Godric! That means something Prongs, and I'd go for it if I were you. Its not every day Lily invites you to her house. Especially, given your, eh… history." He smirked and James chucked a box of chocolate frogs at him.

"Get out of here Padfoot. I'm sure Marlene is awaiting her "hello" kiss."

"Well. Your folks are out but tell them I said good-bye. And Good-bye to you too, mate! See you in three weeks! "

"Good bye! Have fun, owl me sometime!" James and Sirius exchanged a brotherly hug and clapped each other on the backs. And with that Sirius turned on the spot and vanished. He popped into view seconds later in front of a pretty white cottage with flower-lined walkway leading up a bright red door, Marlene's house. He knocked and it was immediately flung open by his beaming girlfriend. Marlene looked stunning. His eyes raked over her, her short khaki shorts, which made her legs look even more amazing than usual, and her small black tank top, showing off her summer tan. He gave a little growl, dropped his bags on the threshold and took her up in his arms, kissing her for all he was worth. She returned the kiss passionately and led him into the living room to meet her parents.

The week leading up for his departure to Lily's went much faster than James had expected. One minute he was hugging Sirius goodbye, next minute he had apparated onto a jolly muggle street, lined with houses that all looked relatively similar. He walked down the street, blue overnight bag in hand, he passed Spinner's Lane and kept walking until he reached number 7. He felt a little nervous so he pulled himself together quickly, checking his appearance and ruffling his already misbehaving black hair before ringing the doorbell. He heard the chimes echoing inside the house and then heard thundering footsteps rushing down the staircase. The door burst open and Lily threw herself into James arms, kissing him quickly on the cheek. He returned the hug and kiss and she led him into her house.

The hallway was painted yellow and there was an oak banister leading to an upstairs. It was very clean and smelled like lemons. James looked at the pictures lining the wall, and gazed at one of a little redheaded toddler hugging a little blond haired girl.

"My sister, Petunia." Lily explained, "Oh, and the house usually isn't this clean, except Tuney's room. It's disgustingly neat. The house is only like this for the wedding. James nodded still admiring the photos. "Do you want to put your stuff upstairs? I'm sorry, but we're going to have to share a room because Marge is staying in the guest room. Vernon's on the sofa and there's no way Tuney would put up with me even for a night." Lily kept on chattering and James followed in her wake, revellling in the beauty of her voice, "Oh and I have to warn you. Tuney really doesn't like, you know, _our kind_, so if she's really rude to you, I'm really sorry. She just doesn't understand. It makes me really upset but she just hates magic and anything or anyone having to do with it. She thinks it's abnormal you see?" James nodded taking in everything quietly.

"Wait," he asked. "Did you say we're sharing a room?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, just as Sirius had done a week ago. They both laughed.

"Don't worry, not in the same bed." James made a sad face and they laughed again. "My parents brought up an inflatable mattress, so, if that's okay…"

"That's fine, Lily. Anything's great!" But James' heart was leaping with joy. He and Lily were sharing a bedroom! Lily was happy about this too, on the inside, but she was just sad that she and James couldn't share a bed.

James threw his bag down on his inflatable mattress. He took in Lily's room, it was painted light green and it had a closet, a wardrobe, and a simple desk. It wasn't as clean as downstairs but it was very neat.

"I like your room." He said.

"Thanks" she replied. She took him by the hand and led him down to meet the family. Lily's parents were lovely. Mr. Evans was tall and built. He wore glasses and a business suit and had red hair that was thinning. Mrs. Evans was Lily-sized but much more rotund and with blond hair and a flowered skirt and white blouse. Petunia looked like a platinum horse was just as nasty as Lily said. Marge and Vernon looked exactly how Lily described, a couple of walruses. And they were equally unpleasant. Marge grunted as a greeting, Petunia said hello and stuck out her hand, wiping it on her hot pink cocktail dress after James shook it, as if trying to get rid of some germy disease. Vernon couldn't bring himself to say hello or shake hands so simply asked James,

"Is your hair always like that? You will be able to fix it for the wedding won't you?" Petunia butted it before James could say anything,

"Yes you must try to fix it. If it keeps sticking up like that we'll have to seat you in the back and I'm sure Lily wouldn't like that." She shot a mock, sad puppy face at Lily who looked pale and very taken-aback.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that." She said, very quietly but James could sense the anger radiating off of it.

"Don't worry about it, Lily. It's okay. I'll try my best with my hair, it has a mind of its own you see." He chuckled hoping they would laugh too but they didn't. Mr. and Mrs. Evan's shot each other nervous glances and Petunia and Lily shot each other daggers while Vernon picked his nose and Marge played with one of her moles.

"I think you guys better go upstairs, Lil." Mrs. Evans said. She shot another nervous look at Petunia and directed Lily and James upstairs.

"I'm sorry, James. She doesn't mean it, wedding stress and all, you know."

"She does mean it Mum. And James and I both, deserve an apology for their rude behavior."

"I am sorry, both of you. But Lily, just leave her alone, it's a big week for her and she needs her space." Lily and James walked up the stairs to Lily's room and Mrs. Evans turned back to the soon to be married couple. The three days before the wedding were very busy. Everyone was kept busy setting up the preparations for the wedding, which was to be held in the backyard of the Evans' home.

The wedding day arrived and at nine in the morning Lily, Mrs., Evans, Marge, and Petunia, set off to the salon to have their, hair, nails, and makeup done for the wedding which was to start at noon. James sauntered downstairs to breakfast yawning, his hair shooting up in every direction. He joined Mr. Evans at the table and helped himself to a piece of toast. They talked for a while before Vernon came into the room, stretching and scratching his enormous belly. The talking ceased and soon after, James went upstairs to avoid Vernon's rude comments and lay on his air mattress reading for a couple minutes until Lily came back.

The bedroom door opened and in came James' very pretty redhead. He gaped. The hairdresser had done her hair so it was partly up in a bun and the remaining pieces were curled, hugging her neck. Her makeup was flawless. In short, Lily looked absolutely stunning.

"You look beautiful." James breathed, still gaping at her. She blushed and turned around, rummaging in her closet for her bridesmaid gown.

"Thanks James. But you won't be saying that after I put this on." She turned around holding a bright yellow dress to her. It was long and sleeveless. The bodice part of the dress was tight and speckled with silver sequins. The bottom of the dress was gathered into a huge, lacy, pouffy, sequined mess. There was an enormous fake yellow sunflower entwined in the hanger. James clapped his hands to his mouth to make sure his laughter didn't escape. "Yes it's pretty horrible." Lily concluded, "It'll clash horribly with my hair."

"I love your hair." James said, trying to avoid mentioning the blazing yellow abomination burning holes in his eyes. "What's the tacky flower for?"

"Oh that," Lily replied, her eyes were sparkling with held back laughter, "Tuney thought she'd be all original and cool and have a one flower bouquet. So this sunflower is it." James looked up at her green eyes and they both burst out laughing. It was the most ridiculous costume they had every seen. Lily went to the bathroom to put on her dress and James changed into his Muggle suit in the bedroom. He took out his wand and conjured a small sunflower out of thin air and stuck it in his buttonhole.

"I thought we could match." He said when Lily returned. They burst out laughing while James eyed Lily in the dress. As horrible as it looked on the hanger, it looked amazing on Lily. Somehow, it showed off all her curves and made her red hair stand out even brighter. "Wow, you look amazing." He said. He reached out and hugged her, he was about to lean in to kiss her when she, unknowingly, pushed him back and held him at arms length, eyeing him in his suit.

"And you look mighty handsome yourself Mr. James Potter. Well, we should get going. The wedding starts soon." They linked arms and marched down the staircase. Well, James marched and practically carried Lily because she was having trouble walking the stairs in her bright yellow high heels. She kept cursing and muttering under her breath, "How the hell and I supposed to walk down the aisle in these?" They chuckled together and James said,

"I guess I could just carry you like this. It would make Petunia and Vernon's day. Not only would a filthy wizard be carrying the red headed trouble maker down the aisle, but his hair would be sticking up everywhere, poking people, and her dress would be blinding the guests." They both burst out laughing and James placed her carefully on her feet when they reached the bottom of the staircase. They linked arms again and proceeded out back to where the ceremony was set up. James took his seat, in the back, as Vernon wished, and Lily bustled off to get ready for the bridal procession.

When she walked down the aisle, right ahead of Marge, and then Petunia, James breath got stuck in his throat. She looked absolutely stunning. How she managed to pull of that dress he would never know, but she looked gorgeous, and his eyes followed her down to the Pepto-Bismol colored altar. As she was passing him she turned and winked at him and he sent her a thumbs up back. She had quite a hard time keeping her laughter concealed at the look on his face.

The ceremony started and Lily sneaked to the back to sit next to James. However, there weren't any extra chairs in the row so she had to sit on James' lap. They stared into each other's eyes before James snapped back to attention and whispered to Lily,

"We should really pay attention do them. It's their day." Lily nodded and they both turned their attention towards the altar, which turned out to be a huge mistake. Petunia, the made of honor looked like she was about to bust out of her dress, and she was so pink in the face she almost matched the altar. Petunia looked like a snowball in her huge, pouffy, gown. Vernon looked less walrus-like and more penguin-like in his super-sized tuxedo.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest finally said. Vernon scooped Petunia up in his arms and penguin and snowball embraced each other. James and Lily could hardly hold back their laughter.

"How does she breath, with that mustache all over her?" Lily choked, fighting back tears of mirth. James was wheezing with silent laughter,

"I don't know, but I hope we don't have to call those Muggle healers or anything." He squeezed her on her lap and she stood up and they held hands proceeding to the reception. They sat at a table in the back joking with each other over the wedding ceremony. The food was served and they ate well. Then, it was time for the best man speech. Vernon's best man stood up, he was as equally large as Vernon and James recognized him as the man who had been making eyes at Marge all through the ceremony. He shared this piece of wisdom with Lily who had scooted her chair right next to his and they had another fit of ill suppressed silent laughter. The best man droned on and on about how he and Vernon had been at school together and had then started this drill company, Grunnings. Lily's hand was dangling dangerously close to James' and spur of the moment, he grabbed it. They locked eyes and Lily nodded her head out of the reception area around to the side of the house. This was what she had been waiting and hoping for since she decided to ask James to Petunia's wedding. She would lead James around to the side of the house and they would hopefully make out while skipping Petunia's wedding party. James got the message and, still holding hands, they snuck around to the front of the house and sat themselves down on a white lawn bench. They burst out laughing. All their held-in laughter from the wedding service and reception came forth and they were clinging to each other for support. They finally stopped laughing and leaned back against the back of the lawn bench, panting for air. When they finally had their breath back they sat up, and looked at each other, and they both knew and realized, how much they loved each other and meant to each other. They leaned towards each other and kissed. It started out sweet and simple, but then James deepened it and Lily returned it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her fingers in his messy hair, playing with it. He in turn drew her in closer and stroked the ends of her long red hair. Neither of them knew how long they kissed, it could have been minutes or hours. They just knew that when they separated, they both wanted to be joined again and so they started kissing anew. Lily knew, that as she and James were locked in embrace, she really loved him. She had never felt this right about something before. And he in turn knew, that he and Lily were meant to be together and he knew they would eventually end up together. He also knew there would be more fights and rifts but they would be together and they loved each other.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. "And I think I have for a long while now."

"I love you too." he said and kissed her on the nose.

They locked themselves in embrace and the sun set over England behind them.


End file.
